ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Final Sting
Today, I learned Final Sting from a Great Wasp in Abyssea - La Theine. --Pahya Remora 22:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm that as a Blue Mage, Final Sting can be learned from the Death Jackets in Rolanberry Fields (S). I just learned it. I'd edit the page but I'm not really sure how to do that. ^^ -Rutinaria This is a magical damage ability as it can go through Paladin's 2-hour ability Invincible. *Changed damage type to magic, since it will still do damage while invincible is up which again kinda means it has to be magic damage even tho it totaly looks very much like physical damage XD --Marelia *doesnt Spirits Within go through Invincible too? maybe its a special attack. Sickle Slash goes through shadows though its a physical attack (doesnt go through shadows for blue mages though)-Defiledsickness *This ability is a physical one, can be noted by the the posted image as it says the type that it is, and by the in game graphic next to the spell name in the list. I.E.: Magic Hammer strikes physically but is still classified as a magical attack. Zeargi *Additionally, no Magical Blue Magic spells have TP modifiers ("Damage varies with TP") so it is indeed a physical spell. My guess is that it's physical version of Self-Destruct, though I wonder what the algorithms are here. It could be like a Physical Breath Spell. --Eremes 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Added "Unlike Self-Destruct, this spell will not leave the user with Weakness afterwards; it will however leave you with 1 HP." to the main page; just got done testing this out and I don't believe it's a glitch. I think SE wanted to make it an enhanced version of Self-Destruct. RedDragon08 17:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit: As far as damage goes, I tried this spell for fun on a Pachypodium to see what I could hit for. Did CA, and healed to full (1.7kish HP w/ HP boost) and hit for 2404. Needless to say that if this spell can do these kinda numbers on some NM's w/ CA and even our 2hr up and Efflux, it could be extremely useful. I plan to try with 300% TP next time w/ 2hr up. RedDragon08 14:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'd think 1 HP is dangerous enough without weakness. As for the magical/physical debate... it's physical. The spell says it's physical, and if it bypasses Invincible then that's just an extra awesomeness or a glitch. Personally I'd like to think it was intentional, since if you're going to blow all your HP into an attack, then it better not be able to be completely ignored by things like Invincible. -- 17:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :*The comments about it going through Invincible and being magical are left over from when this was only a mob ability, and not Blue Magic. They are talking about the mob version, not the BLU spell. Clearly our version works different than the mob version, as with many blue magic spells. I wouldn't be surprised at all if this doesn't go through Invincible when cast by a BLU. --Kyrie 11:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Silly question: Does Stoneskin prevent you from being dropped to 1HP? Since it drops you to 1HP, the overall MP efficiency of this spell will be fairly low (since you or a party member will need to use MP healing you back to full). Given the 1 Set Point Cost, it does indeed seem like an upgrade to Self-Destruct and primarily for planned wipe situations... or being a jerk in Ballista! :3 --Eremes 22:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Any word as to whether this stacks with Sneak Attack? --Eremes 03:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Tried Sneak Attacking Final Sting on a Goblin outside Jeuno. Did 400 Damage, at full HP and almost died to the goblin because of it. Going to guess by the numbers that it doesn't work with Sneak Attack. --Lunaretic 11:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) --LMAO and no stoneskin doesnt stop you from hitting 1 hp, only from not losing that 1hp should you not kill the monster :P and with such a long cast time I wouldn't expect sneak attack to work.--Defiledsickness - Seems to be greatly influenced by type of mob. Tried it 3 times on lizards and got 0 damage. Looks like it's best used on plant mobs. I used it on a Tiny Mandragora with HP gear (1494 HP) just to see what kinda damage it would do. The result? 28 damage. Needless to say, I had to quickly Head Butt it so I didn't die to a level -1 mob at level 82... >.>; I am wondering if 'damage proportional to HP' refers to the caster's HP at all. Maybe it is referring to the mob's HP? As in, it does a set % of the mob's HP? Or perhaps both the caster and the target's HP? As in, the max % of the mob's HP it can take off relies on how much HP you have? All in all, I'm rather confused by it, and I doubt I'll ever set it again unless I need some AGI for something. --Kyrie 03:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's also effected by TP. And I've done up to 2000dmg on the mandies in Abyssea-Tahrongi --Defiledsickness Tried it on the birds in abyssea misareaux just for kicks. Broke 3000 HP damage with CA, Efflux and about 200 TP after we'd ramped the mobs up to IT. Fairly destructive on mobs weak to peircing. Given you can close Light with this, it isn't a bad way to finish off a fight.Talanvor 06:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Talanvor, Alexander 1818 HP, 0% TP, CA/Efflux with Mavi Kavuk +1/Mavi Tayt +1 on a Too Weak Stalking Sapling (positive monster correlation) outside of Jeuno. Dealt 327 damage, and I died to its ensuing 6 damage attack. 1808HP, 300% TP, CA/Efflux, Mavi Kavuk +1/Mavi Tayt +1: 327 to a TW sapling. 1447HP, 300% TP, CA/Efflux, Mavi Kavuk +1: 348 to a TW sapling. 1447HP: 327 to a TW sapling. 1HP: 0 to a TW Sapling. 1HP, 110% TP, CA/Efflux, Mavi Kavuk +1/Mavi Tayt +1: 1 to a TW Sapling. 1768 HP, 300% TP, CA/Efflux, Mavi Kavuk +1/Mavi Tayt +1: to a TW Bird (Weak to Piercing), 533 damage. 1748 HP, 300% TP and CA/Efflux, Mavi Kavuk +1/Mavi Tayt +1: 566 to a TW tiger (Control group). I'm way too lazy to test this spell rigorously, but from what I'm seeing, it does seem possible to deal more damage than you have in HP (with TP), and that your HP does affect the spell's damage. At 1 HP, I could only put out 1 or more HP with TP. Against saplings, a 300 or so HP difference appeared to have no appreciable effect. It's also interesting to note that the highest I could put out was against a tiger, neither weak to piercing nor positively correlated. That being said, the piercing damage and monster correlation theories don't hold water, so if you're putting out 2000+ damage in Abyssea, you're either exaggerating or there's something else at work here. As a physical spell, it should still be influenced by the primary stats, particularly STR, so huge cruor and atma boosts to STR should have a positive effect on this spell's damage. I don't know if there's a level correction factor at play as well, since tests against TW are producing abysmal results. All in all, I personally think you're better off with Quadratic Continuum, or Goblin Rush if you absolutely need a Light Skillchain, since those spells won't kill you or waste MP healing you. --Eremes 21:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This spell's damage is dependent on the mob's HP in some way. Just tried it on TW rabbits in West Sarutabaruta and was getting 64 damage with CA/Efflux and Mavi Kavuk/Tayt +1 and 1400+ HP. My above tests were doing 300+ damage. Changing the front page until someone can disprove it. --Eremes 01:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity, I just tested Final Sting on the Holey Horror NM (who's only weak against piercing damage) and sure enough it dealt piercing damage. With that in mind, I'm changing its type from slashing (which seem odd to begin with since stings from incests tend to pierce) to piercing. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 02:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC)